Remiel's past
by TurnipNeko
Summary: A look on why Remiel is in Cruxis, a dip into his past, and a look on what it would be like to be a male chosen of Tathe'alla. A male can't be a vessel for a goddess right? what's the point in a male chosen then... Note: OC's involved, fan-theories, etc.


**Alright note that this is a possible past format in tales of symphonia, a past for Remiel, one of my favorite side characters in the first game. Sure he was a bit of a… should I say butt-head to avoid other words, but I felt like there had to be a past that made him that way.**

**Critique is much loved here, as well as any type of Reviews.**

**As you know I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or anything associated to it, this is fanmade otherwise it wouldn't be here.**

**•§•**

Chapter 1

An Adventure Awaits

1

The room was painted in a soft dew of mist. There was ice grown out of the stone ground in sharp points like crystals scattered a crossed the small palace like room. All seemed to be calm in the air as the damage to the room was not current, but from previous actions. Two men stood in the room, looking down at a blood stained boy with feathery wings poking out of his back, whom appeared to be knelt down staring at the ground. A few feet from them there seemed to be a young girl, around the same age as the boy. The young girl was more than stained, but blood was running from her body. She appeared to be dead, at the very least dying if not.

"Very good, young one, now arise from the ground and walk to the temple." A dark voice, from one of the men, echoed in the room. But it didn't seem to reach the boy at all.

Not a tear from the boy's eyes, only shock overcame him. It was almost as if he couldn't feel the cold air around him as he stared at the river of blood flowing towards him. It looked as if he was frozen from all the ice that surrounded him. "I…." He managed to breathe, and even speak, but he didn't move from the position he was, but maybe waver a little. "No…. I didn't want this…." His words filled with sorrow, a crack in his voice became of these words as he broke into tears. "I didn't want you to die!"

"Chosen!" The man shouted to the boy. The man then leaned down to pick him up in a forceful manner but only seemed to grab at the boy's arm before the boy stood up, however stumbling in the process.

The boy, who seemed to be called chosen, stumbled a crossed the room slowly towards the body that lied covered in blood. As soon as he reached her, he fell to his knees. "You c….can't die….." his words began to muffle from the tears that poured down his face but this didn't stop him from reaching over to her body and leaning against it. "I loved you…."

•§•

2

A young boy, about the age of sixteen, opened his eyes abruptly to be awoken by a moderate amount of sunlight peering through the window that was to the right of his bed. The soothing atmosphere of near silence kept him lying there calmly, as if to forget anything that ever happened in his life, including dreams or other such nonsense.

He smiled softly and lowered his eyes. "M…morning." He mentioned to himself, as he sat up and looked to the closed window. He stared at it for a moment, taking in the air a bit before a small questioning look became upon his face. He then took a sniff to the air, and looked around the room with slightly blurry vision. "Afternoon…." He still took a moment to adjust his eyes to his surrounding before realizing the meaning of the words he spoke.

A split second of understanding hit him, and with that he jumped from his bed, and without taking off his pajama's he threw on a quick pair of clothes, sloppily like and uncaring of his choice. He would then close his eyes and shake his head a bit before shouting as he went to open, and run out the door. "I'm late!"

A man, who was suited up nicely, was standing next to his door politely mentioned 'good afternoon' to the boy as he passed on by, as well as shutting the bedroom door. Of course the young boy didn't hear this as he rushed downstairs.

The young boy stopped abruptly to meet eye to eye with a tall woman with brown hair and green eyes. She seemed to be wearing an apron and appeared to be covered in a form of dough like substance. "M….mother…." The boy had stopped completely, however spoke to the woman. "I thought I asked you to not let me sleep in." he made the comment, a worried look on his face as he realized the words he had chosen.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked, a smile still on her face despite what her son had said to her she seemed quite calm. Her disposition did not change despite anybody's actions.

The boy didn't seem to reply to that as he wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or not. He knew that she knew about the nightmares, the strange occurrences that happened in the middle of the night, but she would never know about the pain he held. Instead he just smiled at his mother's actions. "Bye mom," he quickly said, then ran out of the house in an instant.

3

He took a deep breath the second that he was outside, took a look around, and remembered how peaceful and happy the town was. Well rather the place was a city, but it wasn't any bigger than other towns around the area, and it wasn't even that much livelier. This didn't change his reactions to the sights and smells, though; he treated it as if he had never lived there before.

A young female, about the same age as the boy, maybe a year older, was down the street not far from him. She had medium-long blonde hair that was slightly curly, and reached to her shoulders, amber-gold eyes, and a soft pale face. She was wearing a church outfit at the time, one similar to the boy's, a white robe with a small cape and square like hat, but the boys was green, and hers was white and red.

She appeared to be heading towards the boy waving happily as she shouted out to him. "Remiel!" the girl shouted as she ran down to meet the boy with a smile on her face and a box in her hand. "Happy Birthday." She mentioned as she handed the box over. "I know I should have waited till I was done with work but, I wanted to give this to you now."

Remiel stood there for a moment while looking and the girl, and smiled back to her calmly, and unsure whether he should accept the gift. After a moment of pleading eyes from the girl he reached out to the box, "Thank you Ni-."

An adult sized hand reached out, and snatched the box out of the young girl's hands, causing her to trip and nearly fall over. Remiel Grabbed the girl before she fell, looking at her to make sure she was okay, let go, then glanced over to the man who had stolen the present, before fully turning to him.

The man looked to be in his mid twenties, and had short red-brown hair that was spiked to the side. His outfit, although impressive by the amount of belts attached to it, was not of the area at all. Most that lived in the area did wear the finest of clothing, or were wearing the church uniform as they were a part of the church, but his outfit was of a wanderer's outfit, or rather, one that belonged to an outsider.

4

The man dropped the box and stepped directly on it before either of the two children could stop the man. It was as if he had no care in the world for any life at all, like he had seen more than death, but experienced something no man could live through. As if he was no longer a man, but, as his age demanded, he shouldn't have lived a live like that so soon.

"Chosen one, you mustn't make relationships, it would be best you didn't see people. Unless you rather they die for you." He mentioned, and did ever so calmly. This frightened Remiel and caused him to step back from the man. "I am Kratos, and I got permission from the pope to protect you for your journey."

"But the Oracle-!" Remiel shouted toward Kratos, forgetting that he had slept in past the importance, and didn't even get a chance to see it, however, everyone else did.

"Happened an hour ago." The girl stopped him, sadness in her eyes. "I was also ordered by the pope to go with you." She briefly spoke before realizing that Kratos was staring at her in a bad way. She could tell that he knew she was telling a lie, as if to sneak passage on the journey.

"Nina…." Remiel spoke softly, as he knew she was lying as well, mostly because he knew that no child would be allowed to go on a journey, sure she was almost an adult, but that still didn't qualify her. "I don't think you want to go…."

"Enough." Kratos stepped between them and grabbed Remiel by the shoulder of his clothes. "Come or stay, it doesn't matter to me, Mathis is waiting by the gate for you." He said as dragging the boy a long knowing all well what he was doing, and was doing it to gain his attention. He then pulled Remiel in front of him, after some fighting back from Remiel. "Your focus will be eternally on this journey, nothing else." He then let go and walked on.

A depressed look became of Remiel's face. His eyes shook as he was terrified of what could, and what was about to happen, he wanted to say goodbye to his mother, and everyone in the town, but he knew he didn't want to hear those words from anybody else in the town. They all knew what he was doing, but the children who were younger than him.

5

He turned to look at the road ahead of him, and the exit to the city. A dirt road followed by the two men who were supposed to protect him on his journey. He stared at the picture for a moment and began to walk slowly over to the two, knowing fully well that he would never see the road before him ever again, he decided it would be best if he didn't look back. This bothered him greatly, and even pushed him a little as he didn't want to leave the place. He wanted to turn his head, run back home, and shut the door behind him, but he didn't even flinch.

Nina rushed forward, and ended up walking side by side with him. "Remiel." She faced to him, but he dared not turn his head. It was his job to put any emotions to the side to do this. She turned her head to look forward, realizing that no matter what she was to say he wouldn't turn to him. "I know I wasn't invited, nor am I allowed, but you shouldn't be alone on this journey no matter the reason you have to be on it… And don't tell me being with two full grown men with you is not alone… cause if they act like Kratos did…. Then you are so…. So….." she went silent, and ran out of things to say to him, but he still didn't reply.

"You've grown a lot Remiel!" Remiel and Nina stopped as the other man spoke to the two of them. "I haven't seen you since your birth, you've grown well." The man was taller than Kratos, had red hair and blue eyes, He looked to be an elf of some sorts as he had pointy ears and strange clothing. "I'm Mathis, I work at the House of Guidance south-east of here."

Remiel was a tad confused at the moment, he had never heard of this Mathis before, however this man new him. To Remiel, Mathis would have to be clueless on to what was going on unless the pope told him, and Remiel was almost sure he was half-elf. Remiel simply frowned and gave into this. "Let's go." He said quietly and continued walking on. The three others simply stood around him as they left the town, only him who didn't want to leave.

•§•


End file.
